accidental granger danger
by Stalker evrdeen
Summary: Draco is a Slytherin,& a death eater's son.Hermione is a muggle-born Gryffindor,in league with the order of the phoenix to defeat Voldermort.Both stand on opposing sides,sworn to loathe the other. Yet somehow,they find their fates intertwined with each others,against their wills,beginning with an accidental encounter in the room of requirement. "True love springs from hate"


Hey,this is my first fanfic, so please read it and review! All reviews are appreciated, rate it even if you hate it ^^ It begins around the 6th book , before the chaos all erupts after Dumbledore's death -_- Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione strode down one of Hogwart's many hallways, her eyes fixated on the floor, deep in thought. A single, foreboding thought occupied her mind: horcruxes. Ever since the previous night, when Harry had revealed the sinister discovery from his last session in Dumbledore's office, it was all she could think of. As soon as the last class ended, she made her way to her favourite (and only) consultant: The School Library.

That is, before her half-a-minute journey to the library was interrupted. Oblivious to students brushing past her, Hermione headed towards the corridor, where she was supposed to turn left. Then she felt it. A strong urge, more like a silent voice prompted her to raise her gaze. And so she did, as she came face to face with a doorway in the middle of the wall, where a doorway was not meant to be.

The corners of her lips raised, and so did her pulse. All the answers stood right before her! Perhaps she'd find out how to annihilate that evil Voldermort! The room of requirement, (considering its name) appeared only to those who required something from it - and it always had something useful to offer.

So after recovering from a brief moment of awe, she hastily glanced about. No creepy stalkers lurking behind her, check! No enchanted stalking devices, check! She took a breath then shoved the heavy door open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why, and how in the freaking universe had it happened!? He certainly did NOT deserve that! And now he was stuck in some ancient library, with rows of books that were of no value to him. Life currently sucked, for the unfortunate Malfoy heir. This would be a paradise for that nerdy Granger mudblood, and the last place for him. Or rather, second last. He'd pick weird libraries over the unthinkable torment he had just managed to escape from a moment ago.

His day had been going on fine, wonderfully in fact. Professor Snape had called him to stay back after class, to "have a word with him". Their conversation mainly concerned news about his father's imprisonment and the death eaters, though towards the end they also traded a few remarks about how much Potter sucked.

The conversation with Snape (Draco was tired of calling him "Professor") had heightened his spirits, and Draco was more than eager to join his fellow Slytherins in their common room – They were slated to have a house gathering, where they would feast on food they'd forcefully procured from some elves, get high on butterbeer and debate about whether Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs were the more detestable.

Sauntering down the hallways towards his dormitory, he was so happy that he actually enjoyed the silence. And then as he entered the room, it was shattered by a familiar, high-pitched squeal that made him cringe in horror.

The sudden realization smashed him so violently in the face that he was paralyzed instantly, as pansy Parkinson threw her arms around him in a suffocating embrace, kissing him all over his face.

"Draco, darling!" Pansy had shrieked.

"Huuu…Huh?" Draco managed, too petrified to scream for help.

The next few minutes were blurry, as he was too traumatised by the nerve wrecking ambush to pay attention to her insufferable chatter, although he gradually recovered and heard bits of Pansy's monologue.

"…and then someone suggested that I surprise you today instead, and we could spend the day together, since you were unavailable on valentines day…"Pansy continued.

That Creepy Bitch! He had been avoiding her on Valentines Day. Very successfully, in fact. Today he hadn't been as lucky.

Draco had had enough. Thinking of a quick, though not very convincing excuse, he interrupted her ,"Ihaveatoothache,Imgoingtofindmadampomfrey", then dashed out of the room, racing away desperately. Praying for any kind of refuge, he turned to another corridor and spotted a door before him. He had never seen it, but he didn't care.

With a violent slam, he burst into the room of requirement.

As soon as he had entered , he slammed the door shut, ran towards a maze of shelves, and stopped between two shelves. Staggering backwards, he crashed against a shelf so forcefully that a few books toppled and landed blows on his head. He winced in pain and picked up one of the books with a very kinky looking cover. "What kind of muggle nonsense is this.." he rolled his eyes , about to toss the book aside. Then he paused. It seemed interesting…

He decided to keep it, just out of curiosity's sake. He reasoned that Pansy was probably a safe distance away, and stood up, ready to leave. The room was almost as detestable as Pansy herself. Emerging from the narrow row of shelves, he looked around for the door. It had vanished. Unfortunately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stepped into the room, instantly captivated by the sight: Countless rows of ancient books! Hermione's eyes widened dramatically, her heart racing . A smile involuntarily formed on her lips, as she scanned the room. She could even smell the faint scent of paper, lingering in the air. She took a moment to appreciate the sight, once again awestruck.

Somehow, she found herself entertaining the scenario of how Draco Malfoy, the annoyingly self righteous Slytherin , would probably be die of shock and horror if he ever entered the room. She rolled her eyes and laughed silently. With adrenaline surging through her veins, she started her search for books regarding horcruxes.

The place was so amazing that she almost danced past shelves. Then , she located a thick encyclopaedia of dark magic, that had the information she needed . With some difficulty she picked it off the shelf and clutched it tightly against her chest, swearing to return to the room some other day . With the adrenaline still strong within her, she skipped off to find the entrance.

Thrilled by the discovery, Hermione paid no attention to her surroundings, deep in a trance like state. Then , her reverie broke , as she collided violently into something - or rather someone. An equally oblivious, Draco Malfoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had had more than enough surprises that day. First it was that creepy bitch Pansy, followed by the damned books that fell on his head. The disappearing door was by far the worse.

The door was gone! How? A look of intensified panic washed across his face at the realisation that he could possibly be eternally stranded in the obnoxious room.

He was too engrossed, wallowing in self-pity and cursing the fates that he barely heard footsteps approaching - at a really fast speed. Then something hit him from the back and sent him crashing to the ground.

The two teenage warlocks lay panting on the ground, in a sorry heap. "AHH!" Draco winced , his back aching. "I'm so sorry..." Hermione began to apologise , as Draco turned to face her.

Both pairs of eyebrows shot up , arched in realization and horror.

"You!" They both shouted accusingly at each other, anger increasing by the second.

It was a verbally epic, violent battle, as the two fired at each other with vicious insults.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

"How dare you follow me,lurker!"

"Like I'd want to follow a freaking mudblood! I have a life, you know!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just happened to -" Draco spotted Hermione's encyclopaedia strewn on the ground.

"Hey mudblood since when were you into dark magic? Potter pissed you off? This is some sort of revenge plan?" Draco taunted, savouring the look of annoyance that was creeping into Hermione's face. "Or perhaps it's for Weasley?"

"Don't touch that!" Hermione snapped, then her eyes lit up with mirth as she caught sight of the book lying next to Draco. "Well, look what we got here!" she picked it up , examining it. "I never knew muggle porn interested you.."

"Shut up! The thing just fell on my head!" Draco was turning scarlet, his scowl deepening. "The damn door disappeared, so I just decided I'd read something while I'm being imprisoned here!"

"The door just moved, idiot", Hermione replied sardonically. She stood up, looking down on him, "Don't you know that door to the room of requirement moves occasionally?"

"Wait what?" Draco looked aghast, but Hermione was already walking away. He stood up, and stalked after her.

She led him to the door, then she opened it slightly and peeked out. "The coast is clear!" she turned to Draco and declared.

"Fantastic. I wouldn't want to be seen with you, mudblood", Draco said sourly, as he emerged from the room, behind her.

"Yes, ignorant idiot, that makes two of us."

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

"Good riddance!"

"Same here!"

They exchanged one last vile scowl, vowing to hate each other for eternity, then turned in different directions: Draco, to the Slytherin common room, and Hermione, to the Gryffindor common room. They parted ways, both mentally wishing the other ill luck.


End file.
